


is this love?

by LostLegend



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: AU, M/M, au where nobody dies and teenagers are happy and in love because im suffering, maybe an au but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLegend/pseuds/LostLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shinji and kaworu meet and fall in love, nobody dies and everyone is happy in the summertime. boys helping one another to fix their insecurities. idk i tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is this love?

The sun beat down hard upon the summer street, causing the pavement to nearly sizzle after each step Shinji took as he walked towards the afternoon train. Still he kept his jacket on, hood pulled up over his head and earbuds shoved deep into his ears. He didn’t acknowledge any passers by, just kept his head down, stopping once he reached the station and sitting down to wait for his train. At this point the boy allowed his eyes to lift slightly from his feet, scanning the small station for anything of interest. His eyes caught on a silver-haired boy he had seen the day previous but quickly flicked away as the other met his gaze and smiled. The brunette felt his cheeks warm for no reason in particular and he let out a relieved breath as his train pulled into the station. He stood, boarded the train, and tried to forget about the stranger as he headed home.

 

\----------

 

Kaworu hummed to himself as he sat at the train station, not really waiting for anything other than a particular brown-haired boy who had caught his eye a few days before. He tapped his foot slightly, hoping that the stranger would come to take the train again as Kaworu had seen him do a few days in a row now. The pale boy smiled as he spotted just who he had been searching for, realizing the other boy had already been looking his way and quirking an eyebrow in vague amusement as the other quickly looked away. He stood, starting to approach the other when the brunette stood as well and rushed onto his train, leaving Kaworu standing there looking vaguely like a lost puppy. He let out a sigh and returned to his seat to wait for his own later train, trying not to feel too dejected, after all he was sure he would see the boy the next day.

 

\----------

 

Shinji contemplated whether he should even leave his house, after all he was nervous about seeing the strange boy again. Still there was a part of him that sort of wanted to see him again. He didn’t have many friends and there was something about the other that caught his interest in a strange way. Either way he was sure the boy wouldn’t talk to him. Why would he? He figured h was just being silly with all this nonsense and grabbed his bag, heading out the door and putting his earbuds in as he walked towards the train station to head into town. 

 

\----------

 

Once again the silver haired boy waited at the train station, eager this time to catch the brunette before his train. He checked the time on his phone. Perfect. 20 minutes before the afternoon train into town. This time he would talk to the boy for sure, even if he had to follow him onto the train to do so. As he waited for the other he wondered if maybe this was the correct way to go about meeting the stranger, after all he had practically been stalking the smaller brunette and he wouldn’t want to scare him off if the other had noticed his behavior. He sighed but perked up again as he spotted the semi-familiar figure of the boy he had been looking for, standing to approach the stranger and smiling.

 

\--------- 

 

Shinji walked into the train station, pulling one earbud out of his ear and looking around. He spotted the silver-haired stranger almost immediately and flushed as he realized that the other was looking right at him again, and not only that but he seemed to be coming over to him. Shinji froze, not sure what he should do in a situation like this. He continued to stand still, looking vaguely bewildered as the stranger came up to him with a small wave. 

“Hello.” He started with a smile that had Shinji feeling slightly overwhelmed. “I’ve seen you here a few days in a row now and I wanted to introduce myself.” The stranger held out his hand and Shinji hesitated for a second before taking it. The stranger’s smile widened. “I’m Nagisa Kaworu, good to meet you.” He almost chirped and Shinji swallowed. 

“I-Ikari Shinji..” He murmured in response. “It’s good to meet you too.” He offered him a small smile as well.

 

\----------

 

Kaworu’s heart skipped a tiny bit at the other’s semi-shy attitude and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning as Shinji shook his hand and introduced himself as well. His smile wavered a bit as Shinji’s train pulled into the station and the brunette pulled his hand back a bit. 

“Is that your train?” He asked, already sort of knowing the other’s schedule. Shinji nodded and glanced towards the afternoon train and Kaworu hummed. “Would you mind if I joined you then?” He asked and Shinji looked a bit surprised by the question, shaking his head.

“Er.. No, I’m just going into town anyway..” He smiled a little bit again and Kaworu mirrored the action, nodding and starting to walk towards the train. 

 

\----------

 

Shinji followed after the silver haired boy, cheeks feeling strangely hot. He wondered why Kaworu was even showing interest in him but some selfish part of him was enjoying it even if he wouldn’t yet admit it to himself. He boarded the train along with Kaworu, casting his eyes down to the floor before shyly glancing up at the other again. He sucked in a small breath as Kaworu met his gaze and smiled again, causing Shinji to quickly glance back to the floor again. Kaworu laughed. 

“You can look at me if you want, Shinji-kun, I don’t mind.” He murmured, his voice soothing the brunette in a strange way and causing him to once more lift his eyes from the floor.

“Okay sorry..” He responded softly and Kaworu smiled softly again.

“You don’t need to apologize.” He put a hand on Shinji’s shoulder causing the smaller male to jump slightly.

“Sor- I mean..” He cut himself off, looking embarrassed and Kaworu gave him a slightly sympathetic look.

 

\---------- 

 

They rode the train in silence for a little bit, Kaworu occasionally catching Shinji glancing at him and wondering if it would embarrass the boy more to actually try to talk to him about something other than just greetings. After a few moments he let out a soft hum, leaning against a handrail. 

“So, Shinji-kun.. What do you usually do when you go into town? I see you at the station almost every day.” Shinji looked up, seemingly a little surprised that Kaworu wanted to actually make conversation with him. Kaworu offered him another small smile and he kind of flushed, turning his head away again with a small shrug. 

“I like to go into the record stores and just look at things…” He admitted it as if it were an embarrassing secret to enjoy music and cast a small glance back at him. “What about you..? Where do you go when you’re at the station every day..?” He questioned, looking a little too eager to shift the subject away from himself. Kaworu shifted slightly. 

“I live sort of far away from the city,” He started, blinking at Shinji. “It gets boring sometimes so.. I take the train to the city just to people watch.” He smiled. “I’d say that worked out pretty well for me, wouldn’t you?” Shinji stared at him for a moment before his face went sort of pink again and he turned away. Kaworu couldn’t help thinking about how cute this boy was. 

“I guess…” Shinji murmured with a shrug before falling silent again.

 

\----------

 

Occasionally the brunette could feel his eyes wandering back over to Kaworu and he wondered why he found the other so intriguing. He supposed it was probably because the other was so nice to him, but there was something else about him that was just.. Interesting. Interesting and appealing. He wanted to know him better but was struggling to keep the conversation going. 

“Why did you want to talk to me..?” He ended up sort of blurting the question, not really meaning to have asked it but interested in the answer all the same. Kaworu looked a little surprised by it but just smiled back at him. 

“I just wanted to know you.” He shrugged. “Is it enough to just want to know a person?” Shinji looked a little surprised by that answer and once again felt his face heat. 

“Y-yeah..” He stammered. “I guess that’s enough..” He offered Kaworu a tiny smile, causing the other to grin before he pulled the chord on the train to request a stop. 

“Let’s get off here and walk the rest of the way. It’s a nice day.” Shinji nodded in agreement and waited as the train pulled to a stop, allowing them to step off.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not done but ill post more chapters later <3


End file.
